mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Burter/Stig87's version
At first glance, this version of Burter seems to be just another MugenDream Dragon Ball character, but this is far from the case, as the fastest fighter in the universe has Jeice to back it up for some unique combinations. The Blue Hurricane also seems to have trained with Chun-Li... '' ) |Image = File:BurterStig87.png |Creator = Stig87 |Downloadlink = Sendspace |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay As per most of the Mugen DBZ Dream produced characters, Burter is a six-button character, with the , , and buttons to activate all of its punches and kicks. The button is used to activate a teleport (named the High-Speed Dodge), while the button is used to activate a Power Charge (named the Energy Charge, although once the gauge is full, the button becomes another way to activate the High-Speed Dodge). While the author claimed that Burter was capable to execute some decent combos, it is actually pretty combo-heavy. Despite the amount of combos it can produce, Burter, much like many of CHOUJIN's characters, as well as Stig's other characters, is pretty balanced. The character by itself has a reasonably normal-sized moveset, with much of them being based off its speed, potentially giving Burter an advantage against slow characters. Due to the limited sprites the character has, it reuses several of them for different attacks. Burter moveset can be increased slightly if the aforementioned Jeice is summoned. Jeice is controlled by the player alongside Burter, with some of its own Specials to boot. A new Hyper, the Purple Flash Attack, is enabled, with another Hyper, HyperDash, gaining an enhancement to it as well. To counterbalance this, Jeice drains Power until the gauge is empty, in which it will leave at that point, not helped by the fact that the initial summon costs a bit of Power. Burter has a custom A.I. that was deigned to lockdown on the opponent or the player. The character has a tendency to pull off the many combos the A.I. was deigned for relentlessly. In the initial battle, however, Burter will usually activate its Energy Charge to fill up its gauge to summon Jeice. The author claimed that the A.I. was cheap before an update was administered. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | Uses 100 Power| }} | to smash opponent to the ground| }} / | | }} / | | }} | Jeice exclusive| }} / | Uses 100 Power Jeice exclusive| }} 'Hypers' |Requires 1000 Power Uses 600 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power Can only be used when Jeice is summoned| }} |Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' File:Burter1.png|burter File:Burter2.png|dark File:Burter3.png|green File:Burter4.png|blue File:Burter5.png|light File:Burter6.png|arcade 'Victory quotes' Videos SKNW Mugen Burter #1: Sachiel (Rikard) (x2 Match) SKNW Mugen Special Burter Playing SSBM TwistedG's Mugen Battles 003 Goku and Vegeta VS Jeice and Burter Trivia *This character has an interesting history; originally, Stig87 had no intention of starting Burter, as he was on his creator's block while making Captain Ginyu. Soon however, ideas came coming to him, and after AceHigh showed Stig his Jeice sprites (edited from Vegeta), he decided to work on Burter. **Stig87 has also stated that Burter was his favorite W.I.P at one point. *This specific version of Burter would later be edited by both iron-angelus and Tomo (another associate of the Mugen DBZ Dream project), both switching the character focus from Burter to Jeice. *Any grab-based attack on Jeice will automatically make it leave. *For whatever reason, Jeice will be momentarily invincible while taunting. *No sound is produced if Burter's standing or crouching connects with the opponent. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters made by Stig87 Category:Characters made in 2007 Category:Characters with a Power Charge